


The Gift Underneath the Wrapping

by Crazyeight



Series: Digital Love [3]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyeight/pseuds/Crazyeight
Summary: Sequel/side story to 'A Cold Winter's Night.' Rika wants to light a fire under Takato on his birthday, so she resorts to methods unusual for the two of them, much to Takato's surprise.





	The Gift Underneath the Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> I began to write this several months ago, but dropped it part way through as it felt a little too much like I was writing a straight up lemon, as the story was light on plot and heavy on the mature content, adding little in the way of anything new, and I worried about Rika behaving in this manner, uncertain that it was out of character for her, given said content and how she goes about it. So I sat on it until RagnarDanneskjold, during a discussion about writing mature content with regards to Rika's character development as she grew into adulthood and formed more intimate relationships, suggested that I finish it and publish it, offering suggestions for exploring character thought processes on the continued maturation of their relationship. I…don't believe that I succeeded very well in that regard (if at all), so criticisms and suggestions for improvement will be most welcome.
> 
> Nothing ventured, nothing gained after all.
> 
> This story is set in the timeline of 'A Hot Summers Day,' 'A Spring Flowering,' and 'A Cold Winter's Night' (canonically sometime after Cold Winters Night). The characters as a result are adults and as established in CWN, Takato and Rika are now living together.
> 
> As always, this story is for Mature Audiences only. If you are uncomfortable with or too young for viewing depictions of intimate relations between consenting adults, I strongly advise that you not continue.
> 
> Otherwise, on with the fic.

Renamon's ears perked up as she heard the sound of a knock on the door of the apartment. Getting up from her seat, she padded over and opened it, and the mailman on the other side nodded to her in greeting. He was a regular to the apartment, and had long gotten used to the presence of the kitsune, as odd as she appeared in the everyday world.

"Here you go," he said, handing the vulpine digimon a box before passing her the e-signature pad. "Just need your name here…"

"Thank you," Renamon said, using her claw to quickly write out the kanji to her name – _Rena_ for official purposes such as this. The mailman nodded and gave the kitsune a snappy salute.

"Not a problem," he said. "Have a good day."

Bowing politely to him, Renamon turned and retreated back inside, closing the door behind her with a bump of her foot. Making her way back into the depths of the apartment, she found Rika lounging in a chair by the door to the balcony, basking in the sun while she absently read a book, waiting for Takato to come home from his tour of work – surprisingly, for the two of them as they often partnered together – alone without her.

Reportedly, it was because Rika wanted to have a surprise ready for him when he came home, as today was his birthday, but seeing her just sitting there all day, her expression going back and forth between frustrated and bored, it was difficult to see just _what_ she was supposed to be preparing for him.

_Perhaps this is it?_ Renamon wondered, feeling the weight of the box. The lightness – and the fact that it was unmarked – surprised her though, leaving her with a great deal of curiosity about its contents.

"A package just arrived," she reported, and Rika's violet eyes rose up. Something flickered inside them but she got to her feet with a casual air, as if it wasn't all that important.

"About time," she said, taking the box into her hands. "Thanks, Renamon. I'll need your help with this in a second."

Renamon raised an eyebrow at this, having not expected that.

"What is it that you'll need help with?" she asked as Rika stepped around her, making a bee-line toward the bedroom she shared with Takato.

A light blush crossed the young woman's cheeks as she pushed open the door.

"You'll see in a minute," she said before vanishing inside with a click of the doorknob as it closed behind her.

True to her word, she emerged shortly holding a pair of…surprising items, and wearing clothes that were even _more_ surprising to Renamon, causing her eyes to widen and her ears to flick up, rigidly. Rika was… Well, not entirely naked, but the fishnet bra she now wore left very little to the imagination with regards to her breasts. The lacey garter belt, panties and long, thigh-high stockings covered her lower body more than her top ever could, and yet they drew the attention to them, accentuating the long, shapely curves to her legs and rear.

Renamon took a moment to notice that there was a zipper between Rika's legs, right where the opening to her vagina was.

Approaching the dining room table with a furiously blushing face, Rika placed the items on it and turned toward her partner.

"Okay," she said, indicating them with a nod of her head. "This is what I need your help with."

Approaching the table with curiosity and a touch of alarm, Renamon lifted up one of them, a red ball with some kind of strap attached to it. Glancing at Rika with her blue eyes, she wondered just what it was that Rika had in mind for when Takato came home.

"I…see. What do you have in mind?"

Lifting a piece of rope, the fire-haired girl turned around and knelt slightly so that her butt jutted out at an angle. Taking her arms, she brought the wrists together just above her panty line.

"I need you to tie me up. Wrists. Legs. The works."

"Is this your surprise for Takato?" Renamon asked, looking at the ball she still held in her hand.

"That's right," Rika nodded, and her voice cracked ever so slightly, as if she were struggling just to maintain her composure in front of her partner. "Well, _I'm_ the surprise."

"And it involves tying you up."

"Yeah," Rika nodded again, giving her partner a hard look for asking such obvious questions. "I…I'm doing it so he can fuck me."

"But you already do that," Renamon said, setting the ball back down on the table. Approaching the young woman, she took hold of the rope and began to loop them around Rika's wrists. While she found the surprise…odd to say the least, Rika said she needed her help in this, and she couldn't very well tie herself up in this manner by herself.

"I mean I want him to _own_ fucking me," Rika said, grunting as Renamon made a knot and pulled. "Make sure it's tight, Renamon. Don't make it easy for me to get out of."

"As you wish," Renamon said, doing as she was requested, all the while taking care to not make it so tight that the ropes were uncomfortable. "But I'm not sure that I understand what you mean by him _owning fucking you."_

"The Gogglehead is too polite for his own good," Rika grumbled as Renamon put the finishing touches on her wrists. With a slight frown, she glanced at the other piece of rope lying on the table.

"Maybe I should leave my legs untied. He likes it when I wrap them around him for some reason."

"He does appear to enjoy you physically embracing him," Renamon pointed out, testing the knot around Rika's wrists. "Another thing for me to wonder about with regards to you limiting your ability to do so. You said he's too polite?"

Renamon tilted her head to one side questioningly. "I was under the impression that was one of the things you liked about him."

"I _do!"_ Rika said with a touch of irritability. "But…sometimes…"

She trailed off, her luminescent blush still somehow finding more blood to flush her face with.

"…sometimes…I…like to see him take charge of things. When we were kids, after we had beaten the Pig Deva, when we were all wondering what we were going to do about rescuing Calumon…he said that we were going to the digital world. The way he looked then; the way he sounded…"

A small smile touched her lips as the fire-haired girl lost herself in her memories.

"It's the sort of thing I'd like to see in the bedroom too sometimes. I know he can do it. I just wish he didn't need a shot of alcohol in him for it."

Renamon nodded as the girl blushed still harder, remembering those times where the pair, when celebrating a holiday, would imbibe some sake or some other liquor. Takato always seemed to become a bit bolder during such moments, and, if Rika's exclamations in the bedroom later on, his performance greatly improved as well.

"I would suggest then, if you insist on this," Renamon began, tapping her bound wrists, "to at least leave your legs untouched. He _does_ appreciate your touch. I don't believe he would like your lack of involvement if he enjoys you holding him in some manner while you copulate."

"Way to make it sound so mechanical, Renamon," Rika rolled her eyes.

Renamon chuckled and lifted the other article of equipment; the ball with the strap attached to it.

"And this…?"

Rika blushed even harder once more. "Okay… _This_ is going to take some explaining…"

**###**

Takato and Guilmon arrived home, the dinosaur with his usual level of energy, and the young man with a touch less, but a smile on his face. Phasing into view in front of them, Renamon welcomed them home with a bow.

"Renamon!" Guilmon exclaimed, bounding over to the kitsune and pressing against her leg. Smiling, Renamon brought a paw to his face and caressed his cheek gently. "Did you have a good day?"

"It was…different," Renamon said, before turning her azure eyes up to Takato, who was presently looking around the apartment.

"Uh… I don't mean to sound like I'm not happy to see you, but where's…?"

"I've been instructed to give this to you," she said, approaching him and handing over a small note. Taking it, Takato quickly scanned its contents.

"She has a surprise for me in the bedroom?" he read aloud questioningly. "Oookay… And I'm supposed to enjoy myself to my heart's content and not ask any questions."

"She was quite adamant with regards to no questions," Renamon added. "She wanted me to express to you especially that you are to do _whatever_ you want with her gift for you."

Scratching the back of his head, Takato frowned, a bit confused about what was going on but a sneaking suspicion tickling the back of his mind. His imagination already conjured up an image of what she had in mind – Rika, on the bed, naked, save for being covered in rose petals and candlelight – but it struck him as a bit out of place for her, even after everything they had done together already.

"All right," he said with a light laugh. "Guess I'd better go see what's up."

"Can I see too?" asked Guilmon, only for Renamon to place a paw in front of him. Looking up at her in confusion, he saw the vulpine digimon shake her head at him.

"This is between the two of them."

"Ohhh… One of _those_ presents. I see."

Chuckling at his partner's antics, he waved at the two digimon before opening the door to the bedroom he shared with Rika. It was dark inside, and he fumbled around, searching for the light switch.

"Rika?" he called out, closing the door behind him so as to give the two of them some privacy, drowning the room in darkness. There was no response, save for a light moan, and he began to wonder just what was going on.

_She would have called out if she was in here…right?_

A rather silly part of his mind began to wonder if Rika hired a prostitute, but he knew full well that she wouldn't do such a thing; in part because she wouldn't stand for her lover-boy with another woman, and that he wouldn't accept it even if she was okay with it.

_My heart's only for her,_ he thought, finding the light and switching it on. Light bloomed into existence and Takato blinked. For one, long moment, he felt as though his heart had just stopped. Lying on the bed, her stockinged legs spread in open invitation, arms tied beneath her, was Rika, grinning at him around a ball-gag in her mouth. Her breasts, garbed in a fishnet bra, rose up and down enticingly, and at once, Takato felt himself begin to grow hard.

_She…She wants this…? She wants me to… To her? Like this?_

He shook himself, trying to find out where this made sense. Rika was putting herself in the most vulnerable position and offering herself to him, to use however he saw fit. It was the most un-Rika like thing he could imagine her doing other than suddenly taking on IceDevimon as her partner.

Pinching himself to make sure that this wasn't a dream, he looked back at Rika, who was now frowning at him.

"Uh… Hey there," he greeted, waving a hand at her dumbly. "Sure is strange seeing you like this."

Rika rolled her eyes and, lifting her hips, she jutted them in Takato's direction, making it quite clear that she wanted him to get this show on the road. Smiling, he approached her and crawled between her legs, making a note of the garter belt that graced her hipline before bringing his hands up to the ball gag. Undoing it, he slipped it free from her mouth, causing her frown to only deepen.

"Takato…" she began. "You're ruining the gift."

Leaning forward, he gently kissed her lips while one hand graced a soft tit. Fingers wrapping themselves around a nipple, he squeezed and twisted it, earning him a slight groan.

"I think it's nice," he said, moving his mouth down to her neck, where he took a small nip at her skin, to which she gasped again, this time louder. A part of him wondered if he should ask questions, but the letter _did_ specify none should be asked. "Besides, I like hearing you sing."

"T-This is _not_ si-singi…" Rika jumped as Takato dug his fingers into her breast, squeezing it like dough. "Oh _kami…"_

Rika's hips humped in his direction, but his crotch was no longer there to meet it. Rising up on the bed, he leaned back and began to unbuckle his pants. Rika watched with curious, playful eyes as his zipper slid down with a soft sigh and within short order, his penis fell into view.

"You're so beautiful," Takato said, kissing her belly. Giggling, Rika squirmed beneath him.

"H-Hey… Don't forget, you can do _whatever_ you want with me, got it?"

"Anything?" Takato asked curiously, his hands taking hold of her rear and spreading her cheeks apart. Moving along the panty line, he slipped his fingers beneath it and began to prod her anus. Previously, Rika had refused to let him try anal, remarking that as she took his penis into her mouth, she wouldn't let him up her butt.

Did that still hold even today?

"A-Anything," Rika breathed, trying to wiggle her vagina closer to his mouth. "A promise is a promise, and mine's for keeps."

Takato blushed at that, his smile growing.

"I might have a lot of things I'd like to do," he warned, kissing the inside corner of her leg.

"It's _all_ on the table," Rika grinned at him. "I'm all yours, Gogglehead. Do whatever you want. Fuck me."

"As you wish, my lady," Takato said, getting to his feet. The bed jostled at the weight shift as the Tamer stepped over Rika's legs and brought himself to rest just beneath her chest. Rika looked at him questioningly before he slid his cock beneath her fishnet bra. Cupping her breasts with his hands, he pressed them together around his hard member, and at once Rika understood what he was doing.

"Naughty," she teased with a bit of a chuckle, her breasts warming to Takato's penis sliding between them as he began to hump against her. Even after all these years, she wasn't as large as her mother and grandmother, but she was big enough on top for her bosom to wrap snugly around him. Pressing her lips together as a pleasant heat spread throughout her chest, she looked down, watching as the swollen, mushroom-shaped head of her lover's member push its way through her softness, the hole at the tip glistening wet with the early signs of his approaching orgasm, and then retreating back inside where it was warm.

"Oh kami…" Takato breathed, thrusting back into her breasts almost immediately, his hips quickening their pace. Rika let out a small gasp as the pleasant heat in her chest increased alongside the firmness of Takato's grip upon her bust. She glanced up at him worriedly.

"Hey, take it easy and take your time," she suggested, the tip of the boy's penis poking out from between her breasts once more. A small, coy smirk played along the corners of her lips. "It's your birthday. You don't want it to end _early_ do you?"

She said this, hoping that Takato would get the point. While his stamina improved a great deal over the years, the fact remained that he was always at his most energetic and eager before his first orgasm. Working up for a second one, or even a third, and maintaining subsequent erections was harder and a little less fun for the two of them.

Takato's response however was to simply adjust his grip on her bosom and give a sudden, stronger thrust. He moaned loudly just then; his breathing becoming ragged and harsh as he held himself in place, her breasts wrapped tightly around him. She felt him quivering between them, aching to release their contents. Glancing back down, she saw the swollen head peeking out at her, a small, thin stream of clear fluid dribbling down onto her soft, pale skin. Her heartbeat pulsed against it, seeming to encourage it.

After one, long moment, Takato leaned down and gently kissed the top of Rika's head, his thrusts resuming, only softer and gentler, but no less urgent. Slowly, Takato moved down, coming to the side of her face, his lips tracing their path along her skin while his fingers kneaded the flesh of her breasts. Shivering, Rika tried to capture his lips with her own, only to gasp as they brushed only the corner of his jaw, not quite catching it. Instinctively, and with a moan of her own, she shifted, trying to get a better angle. Takato's thrusts against her increased, becoming deeper and stronger, and his kisses graced her eyebrows next. His thumbs stroked her areolas and need pulsed from her bosom and throughout her aching body.

Suddenly, Takato's grip tightened, fingers squeezing so hard now that they sunk deeply into her skin, causing Rika to gasp in surprise as he froze in place, groaning loudly. The quivering of his penis pulsed powerfully…once. Twice. Three times. Then more. She felt the hot wetness of his sperm jet out from between her breasts, hitting the corner of her jaw and then her throat, and finally, spilling out onto her chest, becoming a slow, steady dribble. And all the while, Takato's face stayed close to hers, his breathing heavy as he continued to kiss her.

How long they stayed like that, Rika didn't know, but eventually Takato, slowly, and with great care, drew back, his penis, still erect, though less rigid than before, sliding free from her bra, trailing a string of sperm along with it, where the last bit of it pooled just above her bellybutton before breaking off. Lifting himself off the bed, Takato reached over to their nightstand and tore out a few sheets of tissues from the box next to the clock. Within short order, he was cleaning her of his spend, smiling at her as he did so. Rika hummed her approval as his hands moved along her chest, her nipples standing erect, desiring attention. Teasingly, Takato took one into his mouth, suckling it briefly before withdrawing and throwing out the tissues, much to Rika's frustration.

Laying himself down next to her, Takato snuggled close, kissing her forehead once more.

"Thanks, Rika," he said softly. Smirking, Rika _harrumphed._

"Don't think it's ending here just like that," she teased, her shoulder shifting toward him as she instinctively attempted to punch him playfully, forgetting for the moment that her arms were still tied behind her. "I didn't buy all this and let myself be tied up just for a few minutes of 'playtime.'"

Takato gave a light laugh at her bravado, loving it. Her confidence and bravery, even tied up as she was, had not diminished in the least. That was one of the things he loved best about her. No matter what situation she found herself in, her heart shone like a bonfire in the dark. Bold and never quitting.

His hand slid down her back, fingertips brushing her skin lightly before coming to rest on her buttocks, squeezing it tightly.

"I'll need a few minutes," he said. His penis twitched, and although it remained hard, it was plainly obvious that he needed to recuperate. His fingers pushed against her panties, pressing it down into the cleft of her butt before making their way toward the edge of her hidden vulva.

"But…in the meantime," he continued, slipping his fingers underneath her panties, "I think I'd like to pay you back for your present."

"You wouldn't _need_ a few minutes if you hadn't shot off so early," Rika replied, shooting him a reproachful look. Taking one leg, she hoisted it over his waist and, using him for leverage, she heaved herself up, rolling the boy onto his back with her strength, causing the boy's fingers to slip out from her underwear.

"Whoa…! Rika!" he laughed as she adjusted herself on his lap, taken aback by suddenly finding her on top and the forcefulness with which she did it. Smirking, Rika leaned forward, her breasts hanging down and brushing against his chest.

"Let's see if I can't wake you back up a bit," she chuckled huskily, pressing her hips down against his member, letting her heat bake into it while the visual of her atop her lover did its work on his mind.

"K-Kami…" the boy whispered, her still hidden vulva sliding over his penis. His hands gripped her legs now, squeezing them tightly. "Rika… I know it's my birthday, but…you're…" He gasped, his voice tattering a little. "…you're spoiling me."

Rika let out a small giggle in response as she lifted herself up slightly, allowing his penis to rise a bit. A fresh string of sperm, thin and clear, had dripped out from the tip and onto the boy's stomach. She nudged his member with her own, feeling a flash of need tickling her groin and she scowled. Behind her, her fingers opened and closed like claws, aching to grab hold of him, but finding themselves unable to do more than grasp at air.

"Um… Do you need some help?" Takato asked, lifting himself up and reaching around to where her wrists were bound. "I should probably get this o…ow!"

Rika leaned back, having just lightly butted his head with her own, her brow scolding him.

"They _stay_ tied!" she told him firmly as he rubbed the spot where she bumped him. "The…The ball-gag was supposed to stay in too, and you…didn't leave it there." Blushing in embarrassment, she looked away, and for a moment, her hips paused in their motion, their two ends resting against one another, pulsing together lovingly. Confused, Takato leaned forward and drew her close into a hug.

"I love you, Rika," he said soothingly, massaging her back. "I kind of don't get why you feel like you need to be like this for my birthday or anything, but I love you." He kissed her cheek tenderly before moving down to her neck. "I love being with you. That's all that matters to me." One hand left her smooth back and clasped around her tied hands, his fingers stroking hers gently. "You don't need to do things like this to love me back."

Rika closed her violet eyes, her hands closing around his in return. She could feel her heart beating rapidly against his. She hated it when he did this to her. He _always_ knew the right things to say whenever they made love.

"Takato… Sometimes… Sometimes you're too sweet for your own good."

Takato lifted an eyebrow at that.

"This… This is about something, isn't it?" he asked, his remaining hand drawing closer to the hem of her panty line. Rika's fingers tightened around his, as if in response, and Takato smiled against her. Kissing her shoulder, he slipped his hand beneath her underwear, running it down the cleft of her butt before bringing his fingers to rest on the opening to her vagina, massaging its warmth. Rika let out a shuddering breath against him, pushing her hips down against his touch, wanting more.

"Do you want me to do something?" he asked, continuing to run his fingers along her opening. "I'll do anything you want. You know that."

"Takato…"

"Hm?"

Rika drew in a deep breath, listening to her heart beat. Pressing her lips against his shoulder, she kissed his skin gently before setting the edge of her teeth against it, giving him a light nip. She smiled, feeling him tense up.

"What I want…is for you to have fun on your birthday. Do whatever you want…" She paused, kissing up along his neck to his jawline before drawing up next to his ear.

"…and don't hold back," she finished before taking his earlobe into her mouth, nibbling on it.

"Oh kami…" Takato whispered harshly, squeezing her butt and hands simultaneously. So that was it. Rika wanted him to let loose and blow off some steam. While it was true that they both allowed each other the opportunity to do what they liked within limits, more often than not, Takato tended to let Rika take the lead in their lovemaking. There were moments, however, after the two of them became a bit tipsy from a stiff drink and fallen into sex, that he would become a little more forward and take the lead.

Did Rika like that? Did she want him to do that more? In the early days of their relationship, she had chided him a great deal about being too tentative, as if afraid he would hurt her when she trusted him so much.

_Did I really grow out of that?_ he wondered, drawing his hand back out from her underwear and making their way between them, his fingers seeking the zipper that would open her up to him.

He began to wonder if he actually hadn't.

He found the zipper, and the whisper of its opening filled the silence of the room. The head of his penis brushed against bare skin, and Rika took a deeper kiss against his shoulder, encouraging him.

"Lift yourself up," he said softly. Rika glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, her smile growing. Shifting, she did just that, just a hairs breath to give him room to work, and Takato positioned his penis at her entrance. Their two ends wept against one another, throbbing eagerly. Rika held herself there, waiting, gazing into his warm, crimson eyes. She could see the embers glowing within them, growing brighter.

"Okay," he continued, his voice just barely above a whisper. "Ready?"

The tears from their two members intermingled as Rika nodded and began to lower herself onto him, the folds of her inner muscles parting as she took him inside. The two shuddered against one another in ecstasy at their union, their hips kissing as Rika finished taking in the entirety of his length. Facing one another now, their mouths met, and the fire-haired young woman pressed her tongue against his lips, asking for entrance, to which Takato eagerly consented. Her tongue slid inside, finding his, and massaged it lovingly.

They rocked against one another for a few moments, Takato taking the time to figure out what to do next. He could feel his own heart beating nervously, but remembering that he trusted Rika to tell him when he took things too far, he summoned his courage and took hold of her by her waist. Lifting her, he drew her closer to him, earning a surprised look from the young woman, and then rolled her onto her back and arms, pressing his weight down on top of her. Her violet eyes widened as he resumed his thrusting, pushing himself a little deeper; a little harder, seeking out her favorite spot. Grinning enthusiastically around their kiss, Rika lifted her legs and wrapped them around her lover, holding him tightly against her. Takato half-moaned, half-growled in response, a bit curious if Rika liked that as well.

Her legs squeezed him even more tightly in return, and he felt her teeth brush against his lower lip before breaking away, a growl of her own emanating from her throat. Surprised, he looked down into her eyes, seeing the cat-like playfulness shining in her violet eyes. There was a dare in her smirk, challenging him to go further.

_Kami, Rika…_ he thought in amazement, grinning back at her.

Lifting himself up onto his hands to brace himself, he gave a particularly hard thrust, rutting deep into her heat. Rika gasped in response before giggling.

"Come on. You can do better than that," she teased. "I want to see my what Gogglehead can do when he's not holding back. I want…"

Rika's eyes widened suddenly as Takato abruptly tucked his hands behind her rear and yanked her tightly to him. Burying his face against her neck, his teeth found purchase and pressing against her tender skin. He began to thrust even harder, jostling the young woman beneath him, causing her to grunt in both surprise and excitement. Clenching her teeth together tightly, Rika's fingers grabbed hold of the sheets, twisting them in her hands. The heat between her legs throbbed and pulsed as Takato ground against her, echoing the almost bestial growl emanating from his throat while his thrusts grew increasingly erratic. This… _This_ was the side of Takato that she hardly ever saw in their lovemaking, save for when the two of them were a bit drunk. She tightened around him excitedly and gasped against his shoulder, enjoying the feel of him as he drove into her, taking the lead and not slowing down. He was pressing close to her sweet spot now, the little twists he was giving his hips indicating that he was seeking it out. All he needed was another push…

He brushed the edge and at once she bucked her hips, drawing him deeply into her, pressing him against her sweet spot. Her eyes rolled up and she let out a loud moan that echoed throughout the room, indicating her approaching orgasm. Takato's fingers dug into her rear and he buried himself into her once more in response, gasping against her neck. His thrusts dissolved into utter chaos, losing what rhythm he had previously, until eventually settling on pushing into her as deep as he possibly could go, and continue to push, even after his throbbing member sunk all the way to the hilt.

The two of them lay like that, Takato pushing into Rika, both of them gasping feverishly, their muscles locked and shaking around one another, clenched in anticipation as they hung on the edge of orgasm. Struggling to maintain some measure of control, for at least a moment, Takato drew back from her shoulder and moved his mouth down to her chest. Slipping her left breast into his mouth, he drew his hips back. Rika's breath caught in her throat and he slammed into her, biting down on her as he did so with a loud growl.

Rika's muscles squeezed tightly around him a final time before breaking with one, loud, pleasurable scream that resounded through their apartment.

**###**

Rika sighed in contentment as she sat in front of the television, her Gogglehead by her side and a bowl of her favorite food – chicken gizzards – in her lap. Takato's arm was wrapped around her, his hand stroking her left breast through her shirt in apology for the hickey that lay beneath the fabric. A part of her felt like scolding him. She didn't mind the slight bruising, having marked him plenty with her teeth over the years, and even without that, the gizzards and the orgasm he had given her were _more_ than apology enough. Still, she knew he was sensitive about hurting her, no matter in what manner or how slight, and as it was still his birthday, she let him massage her, communicating his amends to her silently.

It was one of the qualities that she liked best about him; that he would never take her for granted and do his best to make up to her if he felt he wronged her.

Popping another gizzard into her mouth, Rika lost herself to the bliss of her lover-boy's cooking and touch, basking in the glow of their movie while Renamon sat next to Guilmon's bed, reading him a story while their tails were swept around one another, Guilmon holding the vulpine digimon closely as he rested his head upon her lap.

_We've come a long way together,_ she thought, her violet gaze drifting over to the corner of their apartment where, not too many months ago, they had their first Christmas here. She remembered how Takato had stuck a star in her hair and took a picture; one that he still kept in spite of her very sincere attempt to make him delete it.

Takato shifted next to her, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Even in the dark of the room, illuminated by the television, she could see the blush that colored his features. Smiling softly, she reached up and took hold of his hand where he still massaged her, squeezing his fingers. She said nothing and neither did he, the two of them having gone down this path many times before. She knew how it would go.

_"You don't need to feel bad about it."_

_"I know. But…I worry sometimes. I don't want to lose that because…well… I love you. I really do"_

Rika gave a light chuckle, the conversation playing out in her mind, earning her a raised eyebrow from Takato.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Chuckling again, Rika shook her head and popped another gizzard into her mouth.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just wondering when we should break out that outfit for another round."

Surprise wrote itself upon his face, and Rika couldn't blame him, as she was a bit surprised as well. The outfit had been a bit embarrassing for her to purchase, let alone think about wearing, and she hadn't been sure about it when she put it on with how _risqué_ it was. And yet, she couldn't deny the effect that it had. An effect that she found she rather enjoyed seeing from Takato.

"You liked it that much?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Rika lifted one in return at him, rolling the question around in her mind before answering.

"Maybe not the outfit itself, but it was fun seeing you take charge and blow off some steam," she replied, stroking his hand. "I don't think you realize how sexy you are when you get that look in your eyes."

"That look in my eyes?"

"Yeah. You get it every time you have a fire lit under you. The one that says you're going to take on the whole digital world if that's what it took to get things done." Sighing happily, she shifted and leaned against him, her body giving her an tired, but pleasant throb from Takato's attentions, reminding her just how much she enjoyed the night. "And I've got to say, you _really_ got things done."

Her eyes gleaming in the light of their television, she turned her eyes up toward him questioningly. She could usually read him like an open book, and even now, she could see that he was a bit conflicted, and there was more. That look in his crimson orbs was back, if a bit dim, as he was no doubt tired as well. But tired or not, it told her that he would move heaven and earth if that's what it took to get things done.

After a moment, he leaned forward and put the movie on pause, earning him a raised eyebrow.

"Takato? What are you…?"

Much to her surprise, Takato swept her up into his arms bridal style, grinning at her playfully. Rika could only look at him in bewilderment, blushing hard at being carried in such a manner by someone other than Renamon, who was now, eyeing them with shining azure eyes.

"Sorry," the young man chuckled, blushing in embarrassment as well. "A little too much? I just thought… Well… I think I have another round in me left. If you're up for it that is."

His hands massaged her back and her leg questioningly, not pushing her one way or the other, but clearly eager. Smirking, Rika tilted her head to one side.

"I'd need to get changed…"

"You do?" Takato's grin grew playfully. At that, Rika's blush grew even darker before snickering.

"Oh wow. Takato…"

Over in the corner, a quiet cough interrupted them, Renamon reminding them of her and Guilmon's presence.

"Sorry, Renamon," Rika giggled before leaning closer to Takato and whispering, "Bedroom. Now."

"No ropes this time," the young man chortled, half tripping over a table leg as he carried Rika off. "No offense, but I like it best when you can play back."

"Mmm…" Rika hummed close to his ear, causing the blush on his face to spread like wildfire. "Sounds fine to me, Gogglehead."

With that, she took his ear into her mouth and gave it a light nibble.

Takato couldn't get them into the bedroom fast enough.


End file.
